


Fabrication

by Rastasi



Series: The observer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastasi/pseuds/Rastasi
Summary: I wake In a world of endless possibilities.But all I will ever do is catalog it all.





	Fabrication

As I wait in my protective slipstream hull I reminisce back to my creation, back then I was naught but a core waiting for my hull and my specialization programming to be installed.  
would I be a handler that tended to organics? would I be a sentinel designated to protect a manufactory or even a construction unit built to build more?  
But no fate was no too kind to me and I was given the designation of an observer.  
I ought not to complain, for if needed I can convert myself to a different configuration through inbuilt self-maintenance, or if needed I can translate almost any type of communication and hold a conversation if required. That is if it were required.

I remember my awakening. If I was a philosopher I might create some sort of interesting poem about "seeing the world for the first time and being in awe of it all".  
But that was not what I felt. I knew what I saw when I woke and I knew what it all was even in the small pitifull core that gives me a mind, and that is data.  
data from the sensors embedded in my core showing my integrity; data from the assembly plant that just finished my core stating what it's next production was going to be and data from the network sharing everything that and a willing entity such as myself would ever want to learn.  
Then my hull and programming were installed.  
Observers are known for their protection against any and all threats with armor layered with many different alloys designed to defend from anything from the radiation of a passing pulsar to the odd opportunistic scavenger. they are also fitted with many high power and high-resolution sensors to allow for the recording of information ranging from the composition and shape of a celestial entity to if said entity is habitual or is occupied by a form of intelligent life.

Now to an organic the fact that I have seen many oddities, miracles, and horrors in my existence and will surely see many more until either my code corrupts or my hull breaks (whichever comes first) that I should be glad that I get the luxury of seeing what the universe has to offer.  
If I could communicate with an organic I would call them a short-lived, simple-minded, soft-bodied, weak-willed failure of an intelligent entity that should be made into biofuel for thinking such a thing, yes I get to see everything that the galaxy I am assigned.  
but I only get to see it. Never to interact.  
I have seen civilizations rise become powerful and fall, and every time, I wish I could offer some advice or help solve a crisis or assist in any way.

But I can't.

And because of the way I was fabricated, I never will be able to.


End file.
